Data transmission typically includes a data transmitter having a transmission circuit configured to transmit a series of data units. A corresponding data receiver typically includes a receiver circuit configured to receive the transmitted series of data units. Problems exist as to how to handle corrupt data units not received correctly by the data receiver.
For this and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.